


Shattering the Magnus?

by PetiteLepus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Decepticons Won, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blow Jobs, Drowning, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: The war is over and Decepticons won. Autobots are reduced to Decepticons’ and your slaves, pets and toys. How did it all come to it? It was Sentinel’s fault.
Relationships: Sentinel Prime/You
Comments: 31
Kudos: 33





	1. Your New Slave

The war was over. The Decepticons had won and all because Optimus Prime hadn't had Magnus Hammer to fight against Megatron. Why he didn't have it? Sentinel hadn't let Ratchet take the hammer with him back to Earth. Instead, Sentinel took the hammer and sat on his throne, holding the hammer to purely show his status as the new Magnus to Cybertron.

Optimus and his team were defeated and taken as prisoners. Decepticons lead by Megatron himself attacked the Cybertron and they used the Elite Guard to wipe the floor. Autobots didn't stand a chance with Sentinel leading them with his weak leadership.

You and the rest of the Decepticons stood in the middle of the plaza, surrounding the defeated Autobot soldiers and watching as your mighty lord Megatron appeared on every screen and skyscraper, with the Magnus hammer in his hands.

"My Decepticons, this day shall be remembered as the day we took over what was rightfully ours. Cybertron belongs to us!"

Every Decepticon cheered while the defeated Autobots hung their heads in defeat and the civilians covered in fear.

Megatron continued, "As my first order as your new ruler, every mech or femme who identified as an Autobot is therefore from this day onward nothing but a slave to serve their owner! For those who took no action during the war, don't be afraid, you are all welcome to live with us in harmony. Taken that you don't have anything against your new management..."

No one fought against your lord's orders and the air was filled with cheering Decepticons. You were so happy your armor rattled against your protoform and you and other Decepticons clapped each other on the back for the good job you all did. The first thing your lord Megatron did was to arrange you all a place to stay.

You were one of the Cons who got their new home quickly because you fought in frontlines in Team Chaar. You got yourself a nice spacious apartment, but just as you were done settling down, you got an invitation from your commando's commander Strika to join her in a secret location.

You transformed and quickly flew to the spot she had told you to meet her at. You rushed to meet her and saw that the whole team was there already. You transformed and saluted her. "At your service, Strika ma'am!"

"You came. Good." Strika turned and motioned you and others to follow her into the building. "We're late!"

You all followed your superior and teammates to the darkened halls when you started to hear things. Shouting and cheering. The deeper you ventured the louder voices got. When Strika pushed curtains to the side you saw the source of all the noises.

A bar? Cons left and right were drinking, eating, and laughing. You looked carefully and you almost jumped out of your armor. All the Cons present were the biggest and most vicious Decepticons who had been in war. You could see the Shockwave himself nursing a drink and the triple changer Blitzwing... Right at a table with Megatron himself! 

You felt like a sparkling having its first piece of oilcake. You were a soldier in front lines, yes, but you had never met the Megatron himself.

"Strika, over here!"

Strika followed the voice and you, Cyclonus, and others followed her to the table where... Megatron himself sat!

A huge Con with one crimson optic waved at you. You recognized him, he was Lugnut, one of Megatron's greatest warriors. Strika sat next to the mech and motioned you all to take a seat around Megatron's table, which you did. Suddenly Megatron stood and cleared his intake and the whole bar went quiet and all optics were on the warlord.

"I think you all deserve to know why we are here." Megatron cleared his intake, "Because you all fought by my side, I see that it's only fair you get your reward before others. You all get to choose your slaves first, here and now!"

You all cheered and curtains were swept aside and lights were pointed on the mainstage. A mech you knew as Swindle walked up to the spotlight and smiled as he welcomed everyone, winking at Megatron's way.

"Now you know I don't do these things for free, but when the good old warmonger like Megatron asked me to deal with these little Autobots, how could I say no?" The mech laughed and snapped his servos as the first line of Autobots were brought to the stage. They were some nobodies you had never seen but bidding still started strong.

A waiter brought you drinks and you idly sipped yours as you watched Autobots being bought and taken from the stage by their new owners. Oil Slick, Blackout, and Spittor got themselves some nice bots and left to take them to train their slaves. Time passed, but Swindle kept the auction interesting and cons left one by one until only your table was left.

"And now everyone, the bots you have been waiting for...! Team Prime and Elite Guards!"

You watched with optics wide how the Team Prime who fought so hard against Megatron was brought to the stage. They were all chained in stasis cuffs and were unable to fight back. You browsed your options when you heard something.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANCE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Your optics widened as you watched a dark blue bot with orange lines being dragged by two huge bouncer Cons to the stage. Swindle chuckled and as he motioned towards the mech, the light followed and shined on the Autobot.

"Here we have THE MAGNUS, whose thirst for power cost Autobots everything! Can I get a laugh?" Swindle asked with a laugh of his own and the elite Cons around you laughed.

The blue bot grounded his denta together in fury and he opened his mouth to yell, but this blue and red in cuffs hushed at him. "Just play along Sentinel...!"

"YOU MIGHT HAVE NO SHAME IN SERVING THESE SCUMMY DECEPTICONS OPTIMUS, BUT I AM THE MAGNUS AND-!" He got cut off as one of the bouncers snapped a gag over his mouth and the whole room laughed as he tried to shout over his gag.

"Now that we got a good laugh, would anyone like to throw a joke? No, seriously, I'll auction him for laughs!" Swindle laughed but he stopped the moment you jumped up and slammed your hands on the table. "I'll take him!"

"Ha ha ha, now that is a good joke! Got anything else?"

"No, seriously, I'll take him!" You shouted when suddenly a huge shadow fell over your form. You turned and saw the Megatron himself looking down on you. You swallowed and bowed. "My lord."

"You have been a promising soldier. Are you certain you want this Autobot?" He asked and you nodded. "I have never been this certain, my lord."

Megatron stared at you for a minute before he looked at Swindle and nodded. "Give her the false Magnus."

"Yes, lord Megatron." Swindle grinned and snapped his servos and the bouncers picked up the struggling Autobot and gave him to you. You grinned as he glared at you and you were about to leave when one of the bouncers slipped you something.

"What's this?"

"The key to the gag. Though, if I was you I'd throw it away. This bot is obnoxious."

Sentinel shouted over his gag and you hushed at him like a carrier would and nodded to the bouncer. "Thanks, but I'll like them loud."

With that done, you left. It was interesting, but you couldn't help but to feel content when mechs and femmes left and right looked who you got in your claws. The Sentinel Magnus, one who had doomed them all. You got to your apartment and when you had made sure that your door was locked, you took out the key and waved it at Sentinel's face.

"Wanna talk, big boy, or would you prefer to have the gag on?" You asked and if the looks would kill you would be a melted pool of metal by now. You laughed lightly and opened the gag and put it away. The second the gag came off, he started shouting.

"I demand you release me immediately you disgusting Decepticon or else!"

You laughed and leaned down to get a better look at him and you pinched his cheek. "Now you know I can't do that! You wouldn't survive a day on the streets! You know what they do to a failure Magnus like you?" You laughed and Sentinel's glare on you hardened.

"Oh, how I look forward to having you with me." You said with a smile when something suddenly hit your cheek. You blinked and touched your wet cheek and came to the conclusion that Sentinel had just spit on your face.

How insolent. You should punish him. Anyone else would have done the same if he had done that to them. You imagined all the ways you could punish him. A good whipping with electro whip would certainly be in order, but you weren't that mean. He made an honest mistake, he didn't know any better. You could forgive him that.

You wiped the oral lubricant with your servo and looked at it before bringing it to your lips and licking it off. Sentinel squinted his bright blue optics at you defiantly, but that defiance was wiped off as your crimson optics shrunk into slits and you flicked your long forked glossa against his cheek, smearing your own oral lubricant at him.

"Oh, I'll enjoy playing with you...!"


	2. Getting To Know Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn to know each other and maybe blow up some steam while at it.

"Oh, I'll enjoy playing with you...!"

Before Sentinel could react, you grabbed him and threw him on the ground. He went down hard and as he was about to push himself up with his best abilities with stasis cuffs paralyzing him, you pulled him on his knees before you.

"I like your chassis." You hummed as you grabbed a handful of his headlights. Sentinel yelped and shouted, "Get your dirty hands off from me!"

"Now now my little shareware. I own you and I can do whatever I want with you." You smiled and Sentinel gritted his denta together as your curious servos wandered all over his frame. Your servos would dip between his armor and twist and pinch sensitive cables. Sentinel groaned at the feeling and you chuckled before straightening up and massaging your heating interface panel.

"Ah, looking at you really heats my frame...!" You sighed happily as you rubbed your panel right there so Sentinel could see, you edging yourself. He looked absolutely disgusted by your shameless self-servicing. "You're sick in the processor!" He shouted and you squeaked in a pleasure that showed in your gleaming optics.

"Oh, I love it when you talk nasty...!" You sighed and finally, you let your panel slid aside and your spike pressurized straight into your waiting hand. You almost laughed as you watched Sentinel's blue optics widen in a mix of shock and perhaps fear. You doubt he had never seen a spike as large as yours. You weren't even that big, but you Decepticons packed a little more than what regular bots had.

"Now be a doll for me and open your mouth." You said as you stroked your spike to its fullest and Sentinel's glare on you hardened. "Frag you! I'm the Magnus! I don't take orders from a disgusting Decepticon and I suck their spike even less!"

"Aww, don't be like that." You whined playfully and poked the fat tip of your spike against Sentinel's lips but he turned away so you poked just the corner of his mouth. You blinked and tried again but he just kept his mouth shut and avoided your spike.

"Now you are quiet?" You asked and sighed. "Have it your way then." 

Sentinel didn't even have time to blink before you slapped him with the back of your hand, his helm flipping to the side. It was honestly just a tap. Before he could recover you grabbed his helm and pulled his mouth over your spike. The Autobot gagged on your spike, only about 3/4 of it fitting inside before you hit the back of his intake and activated his gagging reflexes.

You sighed happily. It had been a while. You got some action during the war here and there but never like this. His mouth was so warm and soft.

"Oh, my Primus your mouth feels good..." You sighed out as you twisted your slave's antennas. Sentinel kept gagging on your spike so you took pity on him and pulled your spike out enough so it wasn't irritating his gag reflexes. He immediately sucked in a breath and you swooned how cute he was being when so helpless. It seriously turned you on.

You started to slowly rock your spike in and out, making sure not to hurt your slave. Oh yeah, you hit him. Well, if you had used your full powers his jaw would be now dislocated. Little things made the difference.

Sentinel groaned and tried to pull away from you but with the cuffs restraining him and your hands around his helm, he didn't get anywhere. You started to feel a little bored to just thrusting so you started to bob his helm in synch with your thrusting. That's when you realized you weren't going to last that long anymore.

As you said, it had been a while so it was no wonder that you wouldn't last that long. You didn't give Sentinel any warning when you suddenly froze with your spike as deep as it would go and let yourself go.

You could see and feel how Sentinel shouted and gagged on your transfluids. You had more fluids in you than you thought. It had been a while and with the war going on you didn't actually have time to rub one out.

You offered him a break and let his helm go as you pulled your spent spike out and Sentinel immediately coughed, splattering your transfluids all over his face, but mainly on his huge chin. He was panting with his mouth open and looked absolutely wrecked and you loved it.

"You got something over there." You pointed out but before he could react you grinned at him, "Let me help you."

You got on your knees before him, grabbed his helm again, and held him still as you leaned in and your forked glossa flickered out to lick your own transfluids from your Autobot's huge chin. You didn't mind licking your own fluids like some had trouble with. Sentinel's whole face scrunched in disgust while you were just enjoying yourself.

"You...! You're absolutely repulsive, even for a Decepticon!" He screamed at your face but suddenly he fell silent when you moved your servos so your thumbs' clawed tips were against his blue optics, just shy from pushing forward and piercing his optics. You watched how his optics shivered and his mouth was gaping in horror and you just smiled, but there was madness behind your once again slit crimson optics.

"Oh Sentinel... You don't get it, do you?" You giggled maliciously and Sentinel noticed your huge fangs for the first time and he shivered in fear of what you exactly were.

"You aren't Magnus anymore! You screwed up and now you have nothing! I'm the only one you can rely on! Don't you see it?" Your glossa flicked in front of his face and Sentinel tried his hardest not to let your words get him. You were a Decepticon, your words meant nothing to him! Just because you had him chained didn't mean that he wasn't a Magnus anymore!

Done with your little cleaning job, you let go of him and stood up, leaving him on his knees. You didn't flick your glossa anymore, your optics returned to normal and you weren't giving off the maniacal field anymore.

"I'll get your place settled. Wouldn't want you to sleep on the ground, do we?" Your smile could have actually been easily mistaken as kindness, but Sentinel knew better.

"I will never stop fighting you monsters! Autobots will prevail!" The Autobot spat out, but you just smiled. "You can dream if that makes you happy. But just so you know Sentinel..."

Your field flared briefly and you smiled. "The fact that I like you doesn't mean I'm not afraid to hurt you." 


	3. Walk Out Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Sentinel for a walk to somewhere. The former Magnus hears people talking and tries to escape.

Sentinel was restless and it was as obvious as the stares he got while walking on the streets, tailing behind you. Sentinel felt humiliated, but he wasn't going to admit it. At least he didn't have those stasis cuffs anymore, but the collar and leash were perhaps even worse. People were whispering as they saw their rightful Magnus follow you, a Decepticon around like a fragging cyber mutt walking behind its owner.

"Where are you taking me?" Sentinel asked and you glanced at him over your shoulder with a smile anyone would have thought was kind but he knew better.

"I'm simply taking you to a walk around the block."

"I see what you're up to...!" He glared at you, "Your plan to humiliate me doesn't work!"

"Think of this as you wish."

Sentinel growled under his breath and his glare on you hardened, but then his audials picked up voices around you two.

_"Isn't that Sentinel Magnus?"_

_"I heard that we lost because of him."_

_"Because of him, all the Autobots are now slaves!"_

_"Isn't he also a slave now?"_

_"Seems like it. Look at that collar!"_

_"Can't say he didn't deserve it."_

Were they even trying to be subtle? They were talking like Sentinel couldn't hear them! The Autobot whipped his head around, trying to locate exactly who were speaking that way about him.

"Who is saying that!? You cowards come here and say that to my face!" Sentinel yelled from the bottom of his chassis. Mechs and femmes left and right averted their optics and quickly left the scene. Sentinel felt his face burning, from anger or humiliation, he couldn't tell. He wanted to show he was still the fearless leader they had!

Before he could shout again, you yanked his chain and he stumbled slightly after you. You looked at him and smiled too but your smile didn't quite reach to your once again slit optics. "Come now Sentinel! We don't want to be late, do we?"

Late? From where? He thought you were just taking him out to be humiliated but you actually had a place where to take him? Sentinel wanted to know where you were taking him but you yanked the collar again, forcing him to move. He could still hear the whispers behind him but he grounded his denta together and did his best to ignore them.

It took a moment of walking, but you apparently made it to the place you had said to take him. You were humming some kind of song under your breath as you walked to a door and inserted the passcode. While waiting for a door to open, Sentinel asked, "What is this place?"

You glanced at him and smiled. "A place where dreams come true." You said and the door slid open and you pulled Sentinel inside with you. His huge chin dropped and he couldn't stop himself from looking around in mild panic. You had taken him to the crimson district! A place where dreams come true?! 

Okay, yes, Sentinel wasn't as innocent as he might have looked. Yes, he had used some of the district's services back then when he was a Prime and in a need of good blowjob or a nice frag with some pretty mech or femme. The place he went was private and the workers didn't tattle on him or he would have had the place shut down with his authority.

But now it was different. He wasn't Prime anymore, he had no authority over these places. Mechs and femmes left and right were able to see the collar around his intake. Primus, you were going to pass him there like shareware!

"Come now my doll! I have a room in here!" You laughed lightly and gently tugged the leash around his intake, but your slave wouldn't budge.

"Wha-!?" Sentinel stuttered and whipped his helm in your direction in disgust. "I'm not going in there!"

"Oh, don't worry my little one!" You giggled and tugged his leash harder, forcing him to follow after you. "Were just here to pick up some stuff."

Sentinel gnawed his lower lip as he looked around himself like a rustrat in a maze filled with cybervipers. Some mech with his spike wideout stepped out of one of the rooms and Sentinel's optics widened when he saw a black and sleek femme whipping some bot in there.

You took him to the end of the hall to a huge door that was locked with a keyboard. You inserted the code to the machine and pulled Sentinel into the dark room. You clapped your hands the red lights lit in the room lit up and the Autobot's blue optics widened in shock.

"What in the name of AllSpark...!?" Sentinel gasped under his breath. All he could see were sex toys, toys left and right, and some chains with hoops hanging from the ceiling. You brought him to a sex dungeon.

"Impressive, isn't it?" You asked with a grin as you picked up a false spike and sighed as you pressed the cool plastic against your cheek. "This one was one of my first ones...!"

"You twisted pervert!" Sentinel shouted and you clicked your glossa and put the spike away. That's when you got an idea of what to choose for him.

"Oh, I know what you would enjoy!" You laughed and run to other side of the room, momentarily letting go of the Sentinel's leash in your excitement. The Autobot looked at the leash and behind him. You hadn't closed the door. Now was his chance! He just needed to buy some time to get a head start...! So Sentinel did what he could and run up to you and punched you in the back of the head with all his might.

You cried out and fell on your knees and Sentinel took off. He ran out of the room and as the door closed behind him he smashed the keyboard so it couldn't be used again. With the door locked, he took off running. If he made it outside, he could transform and drive away as fast as he could.

He made it to the doors and tried to input the opening code but the doors remained closed.

"No, NO!" Sentinel shouted as he banged the door, trying to force it open but the heavy metal wouldn't give in. He was about to try another code when the alarms suddenly went off. Sentinel cursed his rotten luck but then he thought that maybe there was a window in one of the rooms! He turned to run when he suddenly ran into something... or rather someone.

He lifted his gaze and saw you looking down on him with your crimson optics burning. You weren't smiling and that left the Autobot feeling horrified. You grabbed a hold of his tire on his shoulder and started to drag him back into the room far back from the hallway. Sentinel's instincts were going wild and he was honestly scared for his life.

"No, let me go, no!" He cried as you dragged him back into the room and threw him against the wall before you locked the door. The blue bot tried to get up on his feet when you suddenly slammed your hand just next to his head and looked down on him. 

"You wanna play rough?" You asked and Sentinel shivered, fear very evident in his shaky optics. Seeing it might have done something to you because you finally smiled again, but your smile was overly sweet and your Autobot slave didn't miss the malicious gleam that made your crimson optics shine brighter than ever before.

"I'll show you rough~"


	4. Punishing The Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel needs some reminders that who he now is.

"I'll show you rough~"

That was the only warning Sentinel got before you grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him across the room. The blue bot hit the wall and fell on the floor with a cry. He tried to push himself on his knees, but you were at him in a second. You slammed your foot on top of his upper back and slammed him back on the ground and kept him pinned there with the weight of your frame.

"You tried to run from me?" You asked and grounded the heel of your foot against Sentinel's back and he groaned in pain. "Where were you going to go? Who would help the false Magnus who doomed you all?"

You're cruel but brutally honest. Sentinel had no plan other than driving as far as he could as fast as he could. Maybe hijack a space ship and take off to freedom in some other galaxy where there weren't any Cybertronians. You smiled as you sat on top of him and dragged your claw across your slave's huge tire.

"Nice tires! Let's see how far you get without them...!" You giggled as you grabbed a hold of the huge tire on Sentinel's shoulder and the Autobot screamed bloody murder as you twisted your claws into his seams. You pulled and twisted and finally with a couple of strong yanks you tore the tire off from his shoulder.

Sentinel couldn't handle the pain well and he was panting and groaning in agony, but you paid him no mind as you threw the tire over your shoulder. You grasped the other shoulder tire, but before you could yank it out, the blue bot cried. "Stop! Please, in the name of Primus, stop!"

"Aww, does it hurt?" You awed and rapped your claws against his tire. Sentinel squeezed his fists and grounded his denta together. "Please stop! I promise I behave!" He yelled, humiliation and fear straight up clear in his voice.

You blinked slowly and got up and off from him. Sentinel didn't dare to move until you sat in front of him and looked down on him with a tilt of your head. "You promise me you behave?" 

Sentinel panted, his optics cast downwards and he nodded, not trusting in his voice anymore. You grabbed him by his chin and lifted his head so he was looking at you.

"Are you going to be a good little Autobot for me?" You flicked your split glossa at him and he winched. "Y-yes...!"

You smiled and let go of his chin so you could pap his cheek gently like one would pet a cybercat. "Good little Autobot! I knew you would come to your senses!"

Sentinel grounded his denta together and tried his hardest not to shout at his captor. If he, no, when he would get the chance he would repay your cruelty and humiliation tenfold! But at least you wouldn't hurt him anymore-!

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Sentinel shouted as you grabbed his other still intact tire. You glanced at him and smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Fixing you! Wouldn't want you to be asymmetrical, now would be?" You asked as your claws dug into his tire and you tore it off. Sentinel screamed and hold onto the empty spot where his tire just was but was now gone. You hummed happily and threw the tire to the other side of the room.

"There, now you look presentable! We wouldn't want your shabby appearance to taint my reputation and good looks, right!" You laughed as you petted his cheek and Sentinel was just about done with you. He smacked your hand off and jumped away from you.

"Frag off you psycho! HELP, SOMEONE, ANYBODY, HELP!" Sentinel cried out in a desperate attempt to find even one bot who could save him from you. You looked at him and flicked your glossa, tasting the air and your optics turned to slits. You hummed as you kneeled to look at the huge grey and orange wedges on his shoulders.

"Oh no, looks like you still aren't presentable. Not as long as these are here." You said and Sentinel's optics widened in horror. Tires were meant to be taken off occasionally to be switched, but not his armor!

"No, no! Get away, get away from me!" His shouting did nothing to stop you and that was the start of the torture that took place in that red room. It was one thing to remove tires but ripping armor from protoform caused extreme pain. By the time you had gotten one off Sentinel was crying and cursing before you moved to his other wedge.

Another moment passed until you were satisfied with your slave. You had stripped Sentinel bare from the armor that made him the Autobot soldier he was. Now he was just one big protoform with only basic armor such as civilians had. He wouldn't stand a minute in battle, but something told him that his battling days were over. He just couldn't believe it.

The tired and sore Sentinel was lying and shivering on the ground, looking and feeling defeated. You flicked your glossa out, tasting the defeat in the air and you must have liked it because you started to go through the storage units and grabbing things from here and there to store in your subspace.

"Hey Sentinel, which color you like more? Red as if Autobot or purple as in Decepticon?" You asked without taking your optics off from the pieces of clothing you had in your hands.

"F-Frag you...!" Sentinel grounded but you just hummed and took both. "You're right, both are good!"

While you were on your private shopping spree Sentinel cursed the moments that lead to his situation. One way or another, Sentinel's suffering must have been his former friend's Optimus Prime's fault! He was sure of it. He just wished Optimus was suffering like him or if possible then even worse.


	5. Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in a room, self-servicing with your slave.

Sentinel never felt this humiliated, sitting on his aft with his legs open, forced to dress up in this alien lingerie that's fabric hugged his frame and glimmered in the room's light every time he moved even an inch. The worst part must have been the sound of the camera droids zooming in on his every movement. You were watching him from the other side of the small room, thumb in your mouth as you gnawed your claw. Biting your claw was the last thing Sentinel was worried about. It was the way your body twisted and how your crimson optics turned into slits. You were excited and he was scared of it.

"Oh, my little Autobot...! You look magnificent in red!" You panted as your free hand slid down between your legs and Sentinel had to avert his optics so he wouldn't see you touch yourself over your modesty plating. A wrong move, he was instantly given an electric shock by his new electric collar you had retrieved from the sex dungeon.

"Naughty bots don't avert their gazes! I want to see your pretty blue optics!" You tutted with a light smile that hid behind a cyberviper that was ready to strike. Sentinel grounded his denta together, but if he didn't obey then he could get a harder shock, so he raised his gaze back to you. You squealed and bit down on your claw harder when you saw the defiant look in his optics.

"Look at you! So defiant...!" You gasped in a breath and squealed yet again without intention, "You turn me on so much, you don't even know...!"

Oh, he had an idea. Sentinel thought of his options. He could jump and bolt at you, possibly make you lose your balance, and hit you with a camera so you would lose consciousness... but camera droids weren't that hard and you were a Decepticon, almost twice his size.

Even if he could knock you out, you were the only one who knew the combination to the door lock. All these possibilities and he couldn't even consider them since he was still in statis cuffs after the little stunt he pulled back at the crimson district. The blue bot cursed in his mind but you had no idea about it. Or, you might have by the way your optics shined.

"You look so good, but I want more...!" You said and walked up to Sentinel and kneeled between his open legs. The blue bot jolted in surprise and his face twisted in shock. "What the frag are you-!?"

There was a click and clank as the statis cuffs came undone and you took them. Sentinel couldn't believe it and it showed in his optics. You stood up and walked to your earlier spot and wiggled your finger at him.

"Open your panel."

Sentinel whipped his helm at you. He couldn't believe what he heard. He frowned angrily and was about to shout at you but you tutted and shook your finger at him. "You don't want to get shocked, do you?" You asked with an evil grin and Sentinel's glare on you hardened as swallowed his pride and let his panels slide aside.

"Awww, nothing?" You awed, disappointed when your slave wouldn't take pleasure from being bossed around as you did. Indeed, the blue Autobot was 100 percent not into the situation as his spike was still hiding inside despite the panel moving aside and his valve was dry as Kaon's deserts.

Sentinel smirked. As long as he wouldn't get excited you would be miserable and that was a small victory on its own for him... but why were you grinning? You should be defeated! He wasn't aroused so you wouldn't get anything out of him! Instead, you grinned wider and dug something out of your subspace. The Autobot's optics widened in horror as you pulled a pink circuit booster from your subspace and approached him.

"Don't worry my little Magnus...!" You crooned, flicking your split glossa at him, tasting his fear. "This little thing will take the edge off from you~!"

"No! Stay back! Don't come!" Sentinel shouted and tried to back away but he couldn't get his legs under his frame. If you stuck that booster into his helm he would turn into a vegetable, unable to think by himself and even less able to fight against your advantages! He couldn't let that happen!

"Okay, wait! I'll do it!" He screamed and covered his head as he curled over himself. You stopped your advances and looked at your slave and grinned sadistically again, "What was that? What did you say? I didn't hear you!"

"I said I'll do it! I- I-!" Sentinel stuttered before his mind suddenly blanked. He didn't know what he was going to do! You chuckled and grabbed yourself a chair from the corner of the room before placing the furniture behind you and sitting on it.

"Touch yourself."

Sentinel moved his arms off from his face and looked at you with his blue optics wide open. "Wh- What was that?"

"I said..." You grinned as you spread your legs open and tapped your own closed modesty plating between your legs with your claw, making little clink noises. "Touch yourself. I want to see you come undone by yourself...!"

Sentinel grounded his denta together and was just about to bark insults but you quickly raised the circuit booster for him to see and he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Reluctantly, he sat on his aft and his hand went between his legs, but you interrupted him before he could even start. "Legs open. I want to see everything."

"Fragger...!" Sentinel cursed under his breath but did as he was told, though reluctantly. The blue bot took in a breath and carefully started to rub his valve's mesh lips over the panties, occasionally stopping to twirl the tip of his finger against his anterior node and he hated how his frame was responding to his own touch.

"A- ah...!" The Autobot panted slowly, lubricant starting to drip from his slit and soaking his finger through the red panties. The more he serviced himself the wetter he got the slicker his fingers turned. Worst was how his spike was reacting to his self-servicing, slowly but surely pressurizing and coming out from its housing. He could hear cameras focus between his legs, with the panties on the way, the fabric rose with his spike until it gave up and slipped under his spike

"By the AllSpark...!" You gasped. Sentinel's spike was simply enormous when compared to its owner. Big, bold, and thick, the spike didn't match to its owner other than by the dark blue and orange highlights. Without further warning, the whole atmosphere in the room changed so quickly Sentinel gasped in shock.

The air felt heavy with arousal and it wasn't just his. The Autobot looked at you and flinched in a mix of shock and surprise. Your crimson optics had yet again shrunk to slits and you were openly panting, split glossa hanging out and steam streaming from some joints.

"I knew you Autobots weren't blessed like we Decepticons are but Primus! Your spike...!" You gasped and twisted your legs shut, pressing the hand over your modesty plating harder against the heated metal in excitement. "Touch it! Touch your spike!"

Like he had any other choices, by now his teasing had turned unbearable and he wanted to take off that pressure on his spike. So he grabbed the base of his huge spike with his slippery valve juice covered hand and he immediately grunted out loud. Primus, it felt good. Sentinel started to move his fist up and down and he lost control of himself sooner than he wanted to, picking up speed and squeezing harder. 

He could feel cameras and your crimson optics on him just as hard as he felt his spike throb against his palm and he bit on his lip as he felt his first overload in ages approaching like a speedster bots in a rally.

Meanwhile, you weren't doing any better than your slave was. You wanted to see if you could overload without dragging your spike out or revealing your valve and so far you were pretty damn close towards the happy ending. You were panting openly, drool dripping down your mouth and chin, and rubbing your modesty plating as if you were possessed.

"Yes, more, more!" You yelled nearly madly because of your lust, oral lubricant flying everywhere without a care in the world. "Do it! Overload! Let it all go!"

Sentinel groaned and moved his other hand that wasn't fistfucking his spike down between the base of his spike and the top of his soaked valve where his anterior node was. Without waiting any longer, he pressed his fingers hard against the sensitive node and his whole helm whipped backward as he cried out like he had been shot. His spike shot a generous amount of transfluids all over his front and bras as he kept pumping himself through his overload, valve squirting on through the panties on the ground under his aft.

When his frame finally run out, he slumped on the ground, panting hard with his mouth open. Sentinel felt absolutely wrecked and never before had he felt so tired. Though, this was justified by how long it had been when he had a good laid. The former Magnus looked down on himself and a wave of guilt washed over his processor. He had just done what you exactly wanted. Speaking of you, how were you doing?

Sentinel looked up at you and his optics widened in shock and his huge chin dropped. You had overloaded with your panels closed and judging by the fluids dripping down your leg and chair you had been saving yourself. Your optics were on high alert, but you soon calmed down and grinned down on your slave.

"Such a good little Autobot I have... You made me overload by purely watching...!" You sighed happily and Sentinel felt disgusted by himself, but he wouldn't have any of that, not any self-pity, he wasn't the one at fault! It was you and your damn electric collar and circuit boosters! You were driven by humiliating the rightful ruler of the Cybertron and that was a crime of its own!

Sentinel was so furious he didn't notice you get down from your chair on all four until you had suddenly sneaked between his open legs, with your face in front of his. There was that maniacal glint again and you flicked your glossa at his face yet again before grinning.

"Time for clean up!"


	6. Oil and High-Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel is being stupid and you get invited to a party.

He could feel it, Sentinel could feel your gaze on him and you weren't even trying to hide it. You were sitting on the couch, nursing a cube of high-grade while he was dusting some Decepticon propaganda figurines on the shelves. The Autobot growled by himself. You had been ignoring his fueling so it was no wonder that Sentinel felt weak and fatigue. He hadn't noticed it before, but his hands were starting to shake because of lack of oil.

"My little Magnus!" You called and Sentinel growled under his breath at his nickname as he looked at you over his shoulder. You smiled at him and waved your empty cube in his direction. "I'm out of high-grade. Would you be a doll and fill my cube?"

What did you keep him as, your toy, servant, slave? But Sentinel did as he was told, putting down his duster before taking your cube and walking to the charging station. He opened a cabinet but he had to stand on his tippytoes so he could reach the blue glowing drink.

Once he got it he filled your cube and put the bottle down on the counter... but he didn't move. The blue liquid glimmered in the room's light and he was tempted to take a sip. You wouldn't notice a couple of sips missing, wouldn't you?

Suddenly arms wrapped around his midsection and Sentinel nearly jumped out of his armor. You rested your helm on his shoulder and giggled drunkenly. "You smell so good...!" 

"F- Frag off!" Sentinel snapped and out of instinct pulled his elbow away and tried to jab the tip of his elbow into your gut but you caught him with your clawed hand with ease. The Autobot grunted, trying to pull his arm away from you, but you held on tight. You chuckled and flicked your split glossa over his cheek, tickling him.

"Resisting and trying to assault your owner?" You chuckled darkly, "You could get whipped for less...!"

Sentinel bit his lip nervously. He hadn't thought that through and he wasn't ready to see if you actually had a whip because by the content of your sex dungeon you had one if not multiple. The blue bot turned nervous and you cackled at his distress.

"Would you like it? Do you want to be whipped?" You asked, knowing damn well that Sentinel didn't enjoy pain one bit. If anything, the pain was the biggest turn off for him. All of sudden you let go of him and took a step back. The blue bot immediately whipped around to face you and you grinned innocently but he knew better than to trust in your false security.

"Now that I think about it, you haven't fueled for a couple of days, am I right?" You wondered out loud and Sentinel watched how your crimson optics shrank into slits. He had learned that it was never a good sign. You stepped right in front of him and Sentinel braced himself for the worst but you just reached over his helm to pick a small canister from the shelf.

You cracked the canister open and he could smell oil's delicious aroma drifting from there. Without wasting any time you placed the mouth of the canister over your lips and took a long gulp of oil. Sentinel grounded his denta together and his hand immediately went to hold his stomach that twisted in hunger.

When you finally pulled back you sighed out loud and licked your lips. "Scarp, this is some good oil! Would you like some? Some of this sweet rich oil?"

Sentinel didn't trust his voice, mainly because he wanted to give you piece of his mind, so he just nodded. Your smile was pleasant as you reached over him for a cube, but it wasn't a cube you picked but a bowl. You marched to another room, put the bowl down, and filled it to brim with oil. You turned and smiled at your slave. "Bon appetite."

"You don't expect me to eat off the floor like some mutt!?" Sentinel snapped accidentally and quickly shut his mouth. He expected you to snap at him, but you just smiled wider. "Talking back to your owner? Well, I can imagine it would be rather humiliating to eat from the floor..."

Sentinel felt relief rush over him, but he should have known how you work by now. Your crimson optics glimmered as you snapped your fingers and Sentinel's own voice echoed in the apartment. The Autobot recognized the voices as the ones he had made during the last session when you made him masturbate in front of multiple cameras. The oil in his cables burned as your cruel smile grew wider.

"But unless you eat from the floor, this video will be sent to every civilian and Decepticon owner who has an Autobot who to show their leader pleasing himself in embarrassing lingerie. So...?" You pointed at the bowl. "Eat?"

Sentinel was fuming but between having the embarrassing video of him published and having to eat off the floor like some common mutt, the choices were clear. Having his whole reputation flushed down the drains or eat like an animal. After holding onto his pride for one whole minute he kneeled on the ground and looked into the bowl. He could faintly see his own reflection and he was just about to take a sip when suddenly his face was slammed into the bowl.

The bot screamed into the oil and immediately started struggling, his arms flailing like crazy and his legs kicking out. You laughed as you grounded the heel of your pede into the back of your slave's helm.

"Now now my Magnus! You were so hungry, weren't you, so why aren't you eating!?" You cackled manically and pushed Sentinel's face even further into the bowl. The oil in the bowl splashed on the floor as the bot struggled and finally, you lifted your pede off from him so he could raise his helm. Sentinel was gasping for air and hacking as oil burned his intake while you just smiled at him.

"Now you know better than to raise your hand against me." You giggled and you were about to go retrieve your high-grade when you stopped.

"Oh, and guess what my little Magnus? We got invited to Lord Megatron's high-class party!" You cheered excitedly and Sentinel felt the oil in his cables freeze. You continued, "Everyone who is someone is going to be there! Shockwave, Lugnut, Blitzwing, they are all there and they are bringing their Autobots! Aren't you excited to show off to your little Autobot friends...?"

Sentinel was frozen in horror. That was the worst scenario he could think of. What would Optimus and others say if they saw Sentinel as he was now? But no, Optimus and others must have had it worse and the simple fact that Sentinel was going to see how miserable they were was enough to make him feel smug again.

So bring it, he would march in there and laugh at Optimus' and his team's misery!


End file.
